Faithful
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When Dean went to recruit Sam from college to help him find their father he never expected to discover a woman in the apartment. Sure, they had fought before Sam left several years ago, but Dean had always thought that what they had was beyond that. Will he have the chance to prove to Sam exactly how perfect they are together, or will the younger Winchester choose the life he made?


**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this! It's was written for Silvaxus' January Challenge. Yeah, I know it's late. Also, today is my birthday! I turn 29 today ^^

This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Tags**: Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Sibling Incest, Angst with a Happy Ending

**Faithful**

Rubbing his hand over his shirt one more time, Dean made sure in the dim lighting from the hallway that the outfit he chose was stain-free before pulling out his lock-pick kit from the leather jacket and getting to work. It had been years since he had last seen his little brother. Sam had gotten his acceptance letter to Stanford and had broken their small family apart. While he had continued to work with their father to try and find the demon who killed their mom, Dean had always wondered if Sam managed well on his own away from them. Judging by the Residence Hall Director Winchester sign on the door, Dean figured Sam was making the best of what he had.

The tell-tale click of the lock letting go sounded through the empty hallway, and with a push, Dean had the door open. It eased forward with a slight squeak, and Dean was inside, closing the door behind him with a soft shove. The moon thankfully gave the area some light he could work with, and with careful footsteps Dean made his way around the kitchen and living room, glancing at the pictures and trinkets. There were several books, even more notebooks and a handful of DVDs, none of which was porn, but nothing Dean could pinpoint as sentimental.

Opening the fridge, Dean nearly missed the sound of someone behind him. The scuffle that followed would have lasted until he won. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that while Sam was off playing a college student, he would have lost some of the skills he had as a hunter. A beautiful blonde standing in the doorway looking like she just tumbled out of bed made Dean lose his footing. Three years. Dean had waited three years to get back to Sam, and while he wouldn't have begrudged Sam the occasional hookup to take the edge off -Lord knew Dean partook in the odd barmaid to blow off some steam- he had never expected it to be someone like Jessica.

Everything that happened after was a blur. Dean could remember how Sam insisted that he could say whatever he wanted in front of the woman, how he placed his arm around her claiming that she was his best friend. He had used that term before, back when they were kids, and Sam had a huge crush on Amanda Weatherby. Dean didn't believe the friend's speech for a second, but he played along. Once it was out of the bag that dad was missing Sam at least went with him, under the stipulation that Dean has him back before his interview on Monday.

It _hurt_. Everything inside Dean screamed that he needed to either cuff Sam to the car and take him away from the life, from the girl, he had built while away. Or he could run himself, never look back and see how Sam was able to function so well without him. Dean had always needed Sam, but apparently, Sam didn't need him. The drive to Jericho was done in mostly silence, Sam flipping through what he could find on his phone while Dean drove down the long highway. It was uncomfortable, nothing like Dean had expected. He had wanted to find their father, but more than that he liked having the excuse to see Sam again, to bond with his younger brother.

"Do you want to tell me about your girlfriend? She seems nice."

The words felt like acid on his tongue, but Dean refused to acknowledge why. Sam rolled his eyes before sighing, his shoulders slouching. "I told you, Dean; she's my best friend but nothing more. You know two people can live in the same apartment without sex, right?"

Snorting, Dean continued to focus on the road, not letting himself look at his passenger. "I'm just saying that she's hot; if you two are together then fine by me."

It wasn't okay, it was anything but fine, but Dean wouldn't let how he felt hold Sam back. "Listen can we just get this hunt over and hopefully find Dad? Once we're done, you can drop me off at school, and you never have to see me again." Sam's tone was clipped, and though it had been years, Dean could hear the hurt in the other man's voice.

"Sammy…" began Dean, his voice lowered.

"No, we can talk about it and hash out our issues once this is over, shouldn't be much longer now."

Dean nodded though he wanted to protest. Thinking that they would have time during the couple days that they had to work things out, Dean let the subject drop. What happened next was a whirlwind of trouble. From finding the Woman in White to having their hotel ransacked Dean never had a chance to ask about how school was for Sam, how the younger man was getting along. They hardly had time to think let alone bond, but what he did notice was that in one moment things came together.

"I'm not unfaithful."

Constance should have targeted him, not Sam. There was so much pain in his statement, but Dean couldn't deny the truth to Sam's words. Sam wasn't unfaithful, and if what he was claiming about Jessica was true, then he could only think of one person Sam would have been thinking about as Constance straddled him. Once the ghost was gone, and Dean had fixed the exterior damage to the Impala as not to draw attention, he had a moment to think.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm pretty beat. There's a motel we passed on the way in if you want to catch a couple of hours sleep. We can leave by five and have plenty of time for you to get changed when you get back and make it in time for your interview."

Sam hesitated and for a second Dean thought his plan would fail before his brother nodded. "Yeah, but I'm setting both my phone and the motel alarm. I need to make it to the interview, Dean." There was a pleading note to his voice, and Dean glanced over at his younger brother.

"I know, Sammy, just a few hours and I promise I'll get you there all dressed up and on time." It only took a an hour to reach the motel which was just off the side of the highway, claiming discount rates and Wi-Fi.

Reaching the parking lot, Dean scoped out the place. It was their typical dive, just a shade better than creepy. Putting the Impala into park, Dean climbed out clearing his throat as Sam made to go with him. "I'll book us in. You call up Jess and let her know not to expect you until about six tomorrow morning, maybe a bit earlier. I'm sure she's worried." Sam raised an eyebrow before pulling out his phone to presumably call Jessica. Not wanting Sam to think anything of it, Dean made sure he had his wallet and walked into the lobby.

A woman was working; her brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, her face was slightly rounded though she had an appealing look about her. Any other time Dean would have tried his luck, offering her a better way to spend her time than flipping through a magazine. Instead, he smiled and asked for a room with a king sized bed, refusing to look down her shirt when she leaned forward with the receipt for him to sign. If Sam could remain faithful for three years, he could get his act together as well. With a flourish, Dean signed the form before picking up the keys and making his way back to the Impala.

"Come on, Sammy, grab your duffle and let's go; I got our keys."

Opening the door, Dean tossed his bag at the bottom of the bed, quickly grabbing what he wanted out of the side pocket and shoving it in the nightstand drawer before Sam came into the room. Dean could see the second that Sam realized they would have to share a bed. His cheeks flushed, eyes darting between Dean and the king-sized mattress and his breathing picked up. Dean didn't say anything at first, waiting until Sam closed the door behind him and set his bag down.

"Dean?"

Moving his things off the bed, Dean nodded his head toward the bathroom. "You can have the first shower; we'll talk once we get this hunt off our skin, okay?" Sam hesitated but did as he was told. When Sam was done with the shower, he came back into the room in his towel, and Dean had a hard time keeping himself from launching at the taller man. Still, Dean brought his bathing kit into the bathroom and started his cleaning rituals, including preparing himself for what he hoped was to come. Cleaned and dressed in a pair of sweatpants, Dean returned to the bedroom and searched Sam out.

Sam was laying on the bed, laptop on his lap, his broad chest was bare, the only clothing on him being a pair of sleep pants that were a bit worn in places. Licking his lips, Dean placed his bathroom bag on top of his duffle and slid onto the mattress beside Sam. The second he was no longer alone, Sam closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand beside him. There was a hardness to his eyes when he turned to Dean, one that made the older Winchester nervous.

"I'm not hunting with you, Dean. We can't-we can't go back to how things were. I have a real chance of being someone at Stanford. I could help so many people without having to get bloody in the process. I've worked hard these past three years to make it to the top of my class, to earn the positions I hold. I'm not going to give that up because Dad is going solo. He left us coordinates, he's fine and knows what he's doing. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Are you seeing anyone?" asked Dean, his green eyes never leaving Sam's hazel. The question shocked Sam enough that he merely shook his head, eyes narrowing slightly in question. "So when Constance asked you if you were unfaithful, who exactly are you faithful to, Sammy?" The flush was back on the other's face, his eyes shifting as not to look at Dean, but instead the blanket they were sitting on. Dean moved closer, placing a hand on Sam's arm to gain his attention.

"Sammy, who are you remaining faithful to?"

This time when their eyes locked Dean didn't hold back. Moving his hand from Sam's arm, he placed it in the other's mop of hair and pulled Sam into a kiss. The kiss was soft, a press of lips that Dean wished could last forever. Once the shock wore off, Sam came alive, grasping the back of Dean's head and holding him in place while ravishing his mouth. Neither wanted to break their touches. Sam used his height advantage to push Dean onto the mattress and Dean ran a hand along Sam's smooth back. When they did break, Dean leaned forward, licking along Sam's ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"I don't want to take you from your life, Sammy. It's been three years without you, three years of not being able to touch you, to talk to you, to see you… and I'm not doing it again."

Reaching down, Dean slipped his hand into the elastic waistband of Sam's sleeping pants and cupped his brother's firm ass. Like Dean, Sam wasn't wearing anything under the pants. The knowledge made Dean smirk before sucking a mark along Sam's shoulder, keeping in mind that the younger man would have to be presentable in the morning for his interview. "I can't wait to have you, Sam, take your damn pants off."

Sam chuckled, leaning back and sliding the material down his hips as Dean demanded. They both undressed, tossing their sleepwear onto the floor before Dean laid back, opening his arms and legs for his baby brother. In an instant, Sam slotted between his thighs, their erections resting against one another which caused them both to hiss in pleasure. Swooping down for another kiss, Sam held himself above Dean's form, uncertain as to how the older brother wanted to proceed. Up until Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and arched up against him.

"Dean?" asked Sam, his eyes blown wide at the thought of what Dean was offering. They had sex before; Dean had been the one to take his virginity and to show him how good it could be between them. Through the years Sam had explored every pleasure he could think of with the older man. Dean had even brought a woman or two into their play so that Sam knew how to pleasure one. Never had Dean allowed Sam to top him. They had gotten close, Sam had been allowed to paint Dean's cheeks white, to rut against his brother's ass, but never had he felt what it was like inside Dean.

"It's been years, Sammy, I need you. I put the lube and condoms in the nightstand. Please."

Kissing Dean again, Sam reached blindly into the drawer to gather what the needed. He wanted to protest the use of condoms, but while it made his stomach burn in jealousy, he understood what his brother was implying. Sam had never expected Dean to give up sex while they were separated. His brother had too large a sex drive to stick with just his hand for three years, but if it was the last thing he did, Sam was going to convince Dean to come to him when the itch became too much.

Fumbling with his prize, Sam tossed the condom beside Dean's head and popped open the lube to slick his fingers. Reaching between them, Sam pressed a finger against Dean's hole, rubbing it to spread the lubricant before slowly pushing inside. Dean didn't squirm like Sam had when he was first introduced to anal. Instead, the older brother remained as he was, his mouth slightly open while letting out a soft gasp. Sam's finger slid in easily, too quickly, but he didn't mention it. Instead, he pushed a second finger alongside the first, scissoring and stretching his brother for what was to come.

"I can… I hoped… prepped myself a bit in the shower… more, Sam."

Listening to the plea, Sam inserted the third digit. This time Dean squirmed, letting out a moan while Sam worked to ease the way for his dick. It didn't take him long to find the soft bundle of nerves inside Dean. When he did the older man near screamed, his head thrown back while arching his spine. "That feel good, De?" While speaking, Sam rubbed along the bundle of nerves relentlessly, his cock throbbing at the sight of Dean losing his control and mewling beneath him. Watching a blob of precum drip from Dean's dick to his stomach, Sam took his fingers out and reached for the condom he had set aside earlier.

"Sammy… want you in me, baby boy." The nickname slipped past Dean's lips, his legs stretching a bit wider to accommodate Sam's hips. In a moment Sam was sheathed in the latex condom and pressing the blunt head of his cock against Dean's entrance. Hazel and green met, and with a slow thrust, Sam sunk into the hot channel before him. Sam hissed, barely keeping his eyes open while Dean let out a long, drawn-out moan. Dean's hands shot to the headboard, grasping the rails until his knuckles turned white.

"_Fuck,_" Dean cried out as Sam's balls pressed against the cheeks of his ass. Sam remained in place, his cock encased in his brother who was letting go soft sounds of pleasure. When Sam did move, he did so slowly, not wanting to harm Dean who was whimpering and moaning with each jerk of Sam's hips. Leaning forward, Sam panted against Dean's neck while he moved, sucking and nipping at the sweaty skin as Dean tried to match his pace, grunting each time his prostate was hit.

"S'ok, Sammy… been so long… feels so good… let go."

Once he spoke, Dean could only hold on as Sam did precisely as asked. What was slow love-making turned into Sam claiming him as his younger brother pistoned his hips at an almost alarming speed. Each thrust felt better, harder, than the last and made Dean delirious with pleasure while trying to hold back his orgasm. A pair of slightly chapped lips met his own, and as Sam's tongue started to claim his mouth like his cock was claiming his body, Dean was lost. His scream muffled by the kiss, Dean came, his dick releasing a large string of spunk between their stomachs while Sam continued to fuck him.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!"

Sam's eyes clenched shut while he released into the condom, his hips pressed against Dean's ass in an attempt to get deeper into the man. When he came down from his high, Sam was nuzzling Dean's throat, his tongue licking at the skin while Dean ran his hands along Sam's neck and shoulders in a soothing motion. Not wanting to make more of a mess, Sam pulled back and removed the condom, Dean hissing as he pulled out. It only took a minute for Sam to gather a damp cloth from the washroom and clean them up. Once done, the two crawled under the covers, though it took a moment before Sam laid his head on Dean's chest, pressing their naked torso's together.

"I missed you."

Dean's hand came to run through Sam's hair just the way the younger Winchester liked. For a moment Dean didn't respond, his fingers massaging Sam's scalp while thinking of how he wanted to phrase what he had been thinking about since showing up at his brother's apartment. "I missed you too, baby boy. And I never want to have to go through that again."

There was a puff of air against Dean's damp chest as Sam sighed. "Dean I can't-" Instead of letting the younger man finish, Dean tugged on his hair to gain Sam's attention.

"I'm not asking you to give up what you've built while away. Do you think maybe… I mean I could find a job doing something around the area, right? College schools have a lot of bars, and I can mix a mean cocktail. Do you think Jess would mind if I bunk with you for a bit while I find something? We could pretend that I'll sleep on the couch."

Sam lifted his head from where it had been resting on Dean's chest to look at him. There was suspicion there for a moment before a wide grin broke out on his face. "She knows. When we first met, she kept trying to ask me out, and eventually I told her I was waiting for you to come back around."

Dean's eyes widened at the admission, though he accepted the kiss Sam offered a moment later. "And she's not bothered by the brothers thing?"

This time Sam blushed before shaking his head. "I told her it was a cover we used to explain how close we were to our homophobic parents. That we pretended to be as close as brothers so they wouldn't suspect anything. I might have told her that your name was Dean Campbell?"

Dean laughed, sliding his hand to Sam's ass to grope it for a second. "Oh, Sammy, that's perfect. It shouldn't take more than a hot minute for Bobby to reach out and get the paperwork sorted. I can be Dean Campbell for the rest of our lives."

Sam moved to straddle Dean's hips, his ass rubbing against Dean's slowly awakening cock. "Maybe not for the rest of our lives. We could always take a vacation to Vegas down the road if you wanted to be a Winchester again."

Dean groaned, his hands resting on Sam's hips while the younger man rocked against him. "Whatever you want, baby boy. This doesn't count as the proposal by the way… I want a ring in a pie and the whole nine yards when you do."

Nodding, Sam reached for the lube which Dean had put on the nightstand. Catching Sam's hand, Dean placed a kiss to it before looking up into the curious hazel eyes above him. "I know it's a bit late, but I want you to know that from this second on it's only you Sam. I promise to remain faithful to you." The kiss they shared was full of promises, ones Dean had every intention of keeping. It would be a lot of work to disassociate from hunting, to give up all he knew and to embrace the civilian life Sam was offering, but it was worth it. Sam was worth it.

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I****'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
